Remember that rainy day we met again at the park?
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: One rainy day Namimori Middle schools head prefect Hibari Kyoya meets a mysterious boy at the park who is able to catch her attention. But what will happen once she gets to know his true identity? And then there s a group of criminals searching for revenge. Contains: 69fem!18, fluff, genderbending, (slight) OOCness, angst, blood, violence, cruelty, fight
1. The mysterious boy

**WARNING:  
**The story contains: 69fem!18, fluff, genderbending, (slight) OOCness, angst, blood, violence, cruelty, fight

Rated M for violence.

Kyoya is a girl in this story. Everything else stays the same ias t is in the original. The story plays after the the Inheritance Arc. Mukuro is already out of prison.

**SUMMARY:  
**On a rainy day Kyoya meets a mysterious boy in the park. He lend her his coat and suddenly disappeared. While she tries to return it to its owner she meets the boy more often and starts to get curious about him.  
**  
DEDICATION:  
**This fanfiction is dedicated to my Mukuro. She´s a great inspiration and I totally love roleplaying with her. She also gave a lot of ideas about Mukuros behaviour towards fem!Kyoya. Thank you.

**LISTENING TO:  
**Poets of the Fall – 15 Minute Flame  
Poets of the Fall – Carnival of Rust  
Poets of the Fall – Delicious  
Poets of the Fall – Morning Tide  
Poets of the Fall – Sleep  
Alice Cooper - Poison  
Good with Grenades – Bruises and Bitemarks  
Katy Perry – E.T.  
Milow – You and Me  
Nickelback – I´d come for you  
Sunrise Avenue – Fairytail gone bad

* * *

She walked through the park, watching her surrounding, searching for people who dared to disturb the order of Namimori, but today was a really quiet day and therefore her feet led her to the park. Nobody would be in the park yet, because it was too early for the cherry trees to bloom and everything was still a little bit battered from the winter. She examined the not yet green trees and the brown looking meadows. No wonder nobody was here at the moment. A small bird was sitting on her shoulder. It chirped from time to time and finally it spread its wings and fluttered away. In that moment rain drops started to fall from the sky. While searching for a place to hide, Kyoya looked up, noticing the heavy clouds covering the sun. A small sigh left her mouth as she recognized the drops were falling faster and faster and within a few seconds she was soaked with water. Her steps were getting faster and then she was running through the rain. Her scarf hiding her long black hair, protecting her from the rain for at least a little bit and preventing her from getting totally wet.

She didn´t want to hide at the shopping center nearby because everyone would hide there. All those loud and annoying herbivores fleeing from the weather. Because of this she decided to search for shelter at the park's small pavilion. At first she thought it was empty, but then she noticed a slender and tall person standing in the corner. She covered her face with the scarf and just stayed at the other dry corner. She didn´t say anything, didn´t even look into the person's direction and she seriously didn´t want the other person to talk to her. Usually she´d have forced him out but considering the rain that would have been really mean and even though she usually didn´t care about being mean or unfair at the moment she decided to do nothing. Instead she left it with just watching the rain falling, waiting for it to stop and ignoring the other person.

„The Rain will stop soon."  
A soft and pleasant voice behind her said as if he knew how uncomfortable she felt at the moment. The girl didn´t give him an answer, she didn´t even bother to turn around and watch the person closer. Instead she just continued watching the rain falling down on the ground. Why did Hibird have to leave her? She could have needed him now, because she wouldn´t have been alone if he was here. And maybe it would be easier to avoid talking to the other one in that case.  
„Not talkative, are we?"  
Kyoya kept ignoring him. Starring into the distance. She had to keep herself together, because after all the prefect didn´t feel like fighting at the moment. Yet she was annoyed of the rain and the fact that she was sitting here was a person trying to talk to her. Maybe she should just threaten him and he´d shut up, but if he would start mocking her it would probably end in a fight.

She soon noticed she actually began to feel cold. Wearing her school uniform without any coat had been a bad idea after all, because it was still too cold outside and the rain made it even worse.  
„Sad thing. Talking makes time move faster, you know?"  
„But it doesn´t make the rain stop."  
She said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice and received nothing than an amused chuckle in return. The black haired girl started to slightly wrap her arms around her body trying to get warmer.  
„That might be true..."  
And suddenly it felt like he was closer.  
„...but this is a nice place to watch the rain. I come here often during rainy days."  
He was right behind her and suddenly she felt some weight on her shoulders. She wheeled around trying to tell him to get away from her and to just disappear as she noticed he already had. He was nowhere seen, like he had never been here.

However a long black coat was hanging on her slim shoulders, proving her the opposite. It was dry … and it was warm. And after she verified the boy, whoever he was, had left and wouldn´t come back any second, she wrapped the coat closer around her already slightly shaking body. It made her feel warmer and she was kind of thankful he had given it to her, even through she usually hated it if someone tried to help her. Yet, at the moment, it made her kind of happy. That boy couldn´t know that he just gained some gratitude by Namimori's most known delinquent.

Such an idiot.


	2. The perverted idiot

Kyoya was sitting at her desk in Namimori's disciplinary committee office. Or rather it was her office. She kept staring at the black coat, still lying on the couch. The prefect hadn´t been able to return it until now. She didn´t know the boy, his name or where he came from and as she had returned to the pavilion on the next day, he hadn´t been there. Obviously he really didn´t go there at days without rain. And he neither didn´t want to get his coat back or he wanted her to come to the pavilion on a rainy day. Should she go there? She could sent one of the boys of the committee, but on the other hand there was some kind of curiosity. The raven haired girl was still examining the coat as someone knocked on the door, making her to wake from her thoughts.  
„Yes?" She said and once the door opened she recognized Kusakabe, her second in command, entering the room. In his arms he was holding batch of papers. It seemed like she was getting some work now.  
„There is a thing we have to talk about considering the school's spring festival, Hibari-san." he said, slowly coming closer, laying the papers on the girl's desk. It took him a moment to sort the papers.  
„The classes decided about their ideas for the festival. I thought you´d like to see through it yourself?"  
He said and waited for his boss to answer.  
„That´s fine. I´ll check it until tomorrow. You can leave then."  
The prefect answered in her usually rather harsh way.  
„Fine. See you later then."  
The boy nodded and left as soundless as he had entered the room.  
A quiet sigh left the girls mouth as she started to read the ideas and choose which were fine and which clearly weren´t. Some of them just weren´t acceptable at a all for school, like one of the older classes who came up with a café in which they all should wear swimsuits which meant everyone would run around nearly naked. Unacceptable.

Nearly half an hour later she heard a quiet sound. Her head quickly turned towards the window. It had been the sound of water drops pattering on the window and a glance was enough to prove it was really raining. Without thinking she took the coat from the sofa and rushed outside.  
Her steps led her through the school and within 10 minutes she reached the park. Panting heavily she arrived at the pavilion, watching around hastily.  
A familiar chuckle let her know he was already here. Trying to calm down her breath she spotted him sitting on a small bench sheltered from the rain. He wore a trendy dark jacket and his cap was dragged deep, so she couldn´t really see much of his face. But she didn´t care at all.

„You´re all wet again, girl."  
He said with a slim smile and Kyoya felt like he was examining her.  
„I don´t care."  
She responded. Actually she was a little bit angry on herself because she hurried that much and forgot to protect herself from the rain. Now she was soaked with water again. No wonder he was making fun of her.  
„Visiting me~?"  
The boy said with a teasing voice still smiling. The prefect twitched in annoyance.  
„Why should I? I was just passing by … and … I wanted to return this."  
She said., throwing his coat over to the boy on the bench. He easily caught it and chuckled once more. Bugged by this behavior the girl turned around, watching the rain again and hoping for it to stop soon. The girl was annoyed by that person. How could he dare to chuckle all the time? And why didn´t she just shut him up? She wasn´t sure.  
„Your blouse is getting translucent, you know."  
A voice near her ear stated, followed by another chuckle and just like the last time the boy had vanished once she turned around. Not just leaving behind the coat on the bench, as if he wanted to tell her that she should wear it, but also a heavily flushed student.  
Full of shame and anger Kyoya snatched the coat and placed it on her head and shoulders as she was sitting down. She was dying inside. Burning with shame.


	3. The playful mist

Since that day Kyoya waited for the next rain impatiently. Everyday she was sitting in her office, the black coat on the couch, an umbrella right beside it and always checking the weather for rain. The girl couldn´t really concentrate on her work instead she made Kusakabe organize everything considering the school festival. She knew he´d do it right because he got her full trust. It took another two weeks until she realized the sound of falling raindrops. It was like a heavy burden was taken off her. She swiftly got up from her chair, stared outside for a moment and finally took her belongings, the coat and the umbrella and tried to get to the park as fast as she could without getting wet again. It wasn´t that easy considering the fact she tried to walk through heavy rain with nothing than an umbrella. Until she reached the pavilion her legs where already wet. But at least her hair and above all her blouse still remained dry.  
The boy was there like always. For a moment she wondered if he lived somewhere nearby because the school was near the park but he still was faster than she was.  
„Here."  
She said without any greetings and nearly threw the coat at him.  
Like always he had covered his face with his cap and everything she could see was a wide smile on his lips as he caught the coat and placed it next to him on the bench. He was still looking into her direction, examining her like always and she felt kind of uncomfortable.  
„Too sad you´re dry this time."  
He finally said with a playful voice, hinting on their last meeting and her wet white blouse. Without having a chance to prevent it, the girl's cheeks reddened again and she got angry.

„You are the most perverted idiot I´ve ever met."

She said with a serious look on her face and turned around to watch the rain like she always did. The girl didn´t really know what to say and just waited for the boy to keep on the conversation. Because … he always did. But at first he stayed silent and Kyoya started to think that he maybe wouldn´t reply at all.  
„I like you as well."  
It was nothing more than a whisper. She barely couldn´t hear it at all because it was much quieter than the rain pattering on the ground. For a moment she didn´t know what to do. It was like the time had stopped and she was unable to move. Slowly the prefect turned around. She wanted to tell him he was an idiot and that he shouldn´t say such nonsense because she was sure he just wanted to provoke her. Surely he didn´t mean it that way.  
But he had vanished.

Kyoya was looking around as if she thought he would appear somewhere nearby, laughing at her irritated face. But he didn´t return and after a while she was sure he wouldn't appear from behind a tree, telling her she was a fool for thinking about his words.  
Slowly she walked over to the bench and sat down. The black haired girl couldn´t believe what just had happened. No one had ever told her something like that and no one who knew who she was would ever dare to do that. The cloud guardian wasn´t sure if she was angry or flattered. Maybe those magazines were right with their thesis about every girl liking nice words.  
Until now Kyoya thought she was different. She didn´t really like the boys at her school. They were loud and annoying and their way to talk to girls was way too much. The prefect couldn´t understand how these girls could like those bad compliments and pick-up lines at all.  
But somehow the pavilion boy was different. On one hand he was always teasing her, embarrassing her and making fun of her and on the other hand he had lent her the coat and got a somehow gentle attitude. Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to see more of his gentle side. At that moment she realized what she was thinking and she wanted to slap herself. What had happened to make her thinking about something like that? It was something only weak herbivores did and she wasn´t weak. She was strong and didn´t need anyone. Her anger won and she decided to hate the boy for making her think something like that. She was getting weak just because of an idiot she didn´t even know anything about.  
The prefect quickly took her umbrella and went back to school.


	4. The cheeky rival

The black haired girl stared at the ceiling but actually she wasn´t really seeing it. The last rainy day had been two days ago but since that day she couldn´t concentrate at all. I like you as well. What the hell did he mean with that? She wasn´t sure and the girl wasn´t sure if it was a good idea to meet him ever again. She already hated herself enough for thinking about him so much. Plus the cloud guardian had no excuse to meet him now, because this time he hadn't left his coat for her. Besides she didn´t know for sure if he would come...

_Tock. Tock. Tock._

Within a second the prefect was sitting instead of lying on the couch. Watching the heavily clouded sky and the rain drops pelting against the glas of the window. She hesitated. Should she go? For a moment she was wasn´t sure but the curiosity won. The girl told herself she was doing it for nothing more than to ask that jerk what he wanted to say with his words.  
Kyoya took her umbrella and slower than the other times she walked to the pavilion in the park. The boy was nowhere seen and for a moment she thought he wouldn´t come this time. For sure he already had have his fun and decided she was no longer a suitable victim. And she didn´t even know anything about him.

„Nice to see you again."  
She flipped around trying to say something, but in that moment arms closed around her and she felt her clothes getting wet as she was gently hugged. He broke the embrace just a second later and gave her a wide smile. Like always most of his face was covered by his cap. Annoyed by the fact that her clothes were wet now and his impudence to invade her personal space without permission, she didn´t hestitate and used the closeness to finally get rid of that irritating thing.

The cap fell back and revealed a surprised young man with silky blue hair and bicolored eyes. His smile vanished immediately while Kyoya's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the person standing in front of her.  
„You?!"  
She hissed and quickly stepped back to get as much distance between them as possible. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared herself to battle.  
„Please put that weapon down..."  
He said, not trying to get closer, but instead trying to talk to her.  
„What kind of game is this?! Did you have fun?!"  
She asked furious.  
„Please calm down..."  
He tried to moderate her with a soothing voice.  
„Why should I calm down?!"  
„I am sorry. I wanted to tell you much earlier but ..."  
She didn´t give him a chance to complete the sentence.  
„I don´t care. Just get lost or I´ll bite you to death."  
„Kyoya..."  
„Don´t call me that!"  
„I am sorry..."  
For a moment she was unsure and stayed silent.  
„I´m apologizing for everything I did to you and your school and … because I didn´t tell you. Please, believe me."  
„Get lost!"  
Tears were building in the girl's eyes and with a last apologizing look the boy walked out into the rain and vanished.

_„I like you."_

Kyoya waited for a moment until she was sure that her rival wouldn´t come back, then she sat down on the cold bench. Her Tonfa falling to the ground. Her face buried in her hands.  
„I´m such an idiot."  
She said and tears were rolling over her cheeks.

* * *

**Now the story finally starts for real ;)**

**Thanks for the favs and follows.**


	5. The affectionate illusionist

From then on it stopped raining. The spring came and actually Kyoya was thankful for it, because every time it would rain, she had to think about him and for the next weeks she avoided to walk through the park as well. Somehow she was afraid, because she was unsure about her reaction and she was afraid to meet that person again. It took about 3 weeks until she had the guts to visit the park and as she was walking through she noticed the cherry blossoms falling around her.  
Just like rain. Pink rain. And before she noticed it she was standing in front of the pavilion.  
„I like you."  
It still echoed around here but she just couldn´t leave. Instead of turning around and leaving, she went over to the bench and sat down. After sitting there for about half an hour and silently watching the petals falling to the ground, she suddenly felt very sleepy and decided to make it herself comfortable. Only a few minutes later she felt asleep.  
_  
Cherry Blossoms were falling around her, landing on the ground, while she was watching her surrounding confused. Everything she saw were cherry trees full of pink petaled blossoms. Nothing else.  
„I like you."  
Kyoya quickly turned around but no one was seen. Did her mind go crazy? She wasn´t really sure about it. But something was seriously wrong here. Therefore she decided to take a walk around, trying to see if she could find out where she was. But even through she walked into the same direction for quiet a while nothing changed in her surrounding. The prefect felt like she hadn´t moved at all. Irritated she searched for her weapons but they were nowhere found. Now she started to get a little uncomfortable. She didn´t really like cherry blossoms for a reason and she hated to be without her weapon. What the hell was going on here? After trying to figure it out for a while she decided to sit down instead and sleep and everything would just go back to normal until she´d woke up. But before she could sit down at the root of a tree she heard it again.  
„I like you."  
She turned around, searching for the speaker. But there was nothing.  
„I like you."  
Again she tried to figure out where it came from but she couldn´t really tell. Again and again she heard those three words and it started to echo from all sides. She was turning around and around and as her mind started to get blurred and she was about to panic, she got hugged. Gentle arms lying around her body and an attitude suddenly calming her down. The girl's eyes widened as she felt the warmth of another body nearby and as she lifted her head in irritation to see who it was the others person's lips met with hers. Soft, warm, gentle.  
Out of shock she tried to free herself and …_

She woke up.  
The raven haired girl was sitting on a bench of stone in Namimori's park. Her breath was slightly irregular as she looked around hastily. But no one was seen nearby. She tried to calm herself down, her fingertips softly massaging her temples. It had been nothing more than a mere dream she said to herself and now it was over. She gave a small sigh once she had calmed down a little. In that moment she realized a well-known black coat lying on her body protecting it from the cold.  
He had been here...  
Within a few seconds the girl was on her feet. Holding the coat near she searched for it's owner between the pink cherry blossom trees. She didn´t want to ask if he was there. Actually she didn´t want to talk at all. Instead she kept silent and after a while she decided to sit down again.  
Just what was he thinking … and what was she doing?  
And then suddenly she knew what to do. She took the coat, held it close like something really precious and left the park immediately. Her direction was the Kokuyo Health Land. The only place she connected with that pineapple head. Because she wanted to clear that situation by any means and she would give him back that coat trying to get answers for her questions.

* * *

**What do you think?  
Like it until now?**


	6. The unforgiven rival

She felt uneasy once she arrived at Kokuyo Lands rundown buildings. Many bad memories were associated to this place. Her first loss, a lot of pain and a deep wound in her pride. Everything because of that pineapple bastard and his freaking illusions. How could she be prepared to such a thing? And it started that whole mafia thing. She was kind of happy for the opponents she had been able to fight because of this, but she didn´t like how she had to group up with those herbivores.  
For a moment the prefect thought it would be better to withdraw and leave but then she took together all of her courage and pride and entered the decade entrance hall. After all she was here to give back that damn coat and get some answers. And maybe she would be able to get at least a revanche or a battle. It wasn´t really easy but she was somehow able to find her way through the trash and broken stairs, aiming for the room she had met that guy for the first time, but unlike the first time she didn´t meet anyone on her way. Everything was dark and she couldn´t hear a sound and as she entered the room it was empty. The prefect still remembered him sitting on this used looking sofa and laughing about her. It was like she could still hear his words.  
„I had to import them from overseas … you really are weak to them, aren´t you? To Sakura."  
The girl shivered a moment then she pulled herself together. That was over and she wasn´t weak to cherry blossoms anymore. Still she wondered. Maybe he wasn´t here anymore? Now she got two possibilities. Either she could leave the coat here, just throwing it on the sofa would do it, or she could keep it and leave. She was about to leave it here, but as she took the first step she heard a familiar voice.  
„Here to pay me a visit?"  
She wheeled around, letting the coat fall to the ground and instead getting her weapon ready. She didn´t care about it getting dirty because after all it wasn´t her coat. Then she inspected the person standing in the door. His blue silky hair got the same annoying shape as always. His blue and red colored eyes had a serious look and for the first time she could remember he didn´t smile. Instead he hold up his hands like he wanted to show her that he was unarmed. Like he´d need some kind of weapon with his illusion thing. The last time she came here he beat her up without using a weapon at all. The only thing he had done was using his skills to create cherry blossoms in the room making advantage of her disease.  
„Kyoya. I promise you, I won´t do anything to harm you or your pride and I´ll do nothing you don´t want me to. Please put the weapon down and let me explain..."  
He said with an honest voice watching the girl in front of him. He didn´t try to get closer and therefore the prefect hesitated. Obviously he didn´t want to fight. But that didn´t mean anything. Maybe he´d just make advantage of anything she did and attack her all of sudden.  
„I promise with my life."  
Their eyes met. Honest bicolored eyes meeting suspicious grey ones. The girl was taking her time but the blue haired waited patiently until she finally put down her weapons. Something about the way he´d promised her and the way he behaved at the moment convinced her that it wasn´t his current aim to attack her physically. And even though she truly hated him, at the moment she was heavily confused and unsure of everything about him. She kept watching him without saying a word.  
„I … wanted to tell you …"  
The boy said after quiet a while of dead silence, still watching the girl. It was obvious that he just wanted her to say something, but she didn´t respond.  
„I didn´t intend to make fun of you."  
Silence.  
„I repent everything that happened back then..."  
He stayed quiet for another moment, giving the black haired an option to respond but she didn´t.  
„Tell me. How can I make up for it?"  
Now something changed about the girl, her eyes got a really cold look and her face didn´t show a slight of emotion. She came closer step by step and … walked past him.  
„Disappear from this world."  
She said with a quiet and hoarse voice as she was leaving the room.

* * *

**Of course Mukuro will listen to her request.**


End file.
